Conscripted again
by B. R. Wells
Summary: [RA2] A conscript was sent on a suicide mission. He got captured. Captured C&C style. Not really spiritual, but philosphical, on the 2 sides of RA2.
1. New friend

HI! I'm gonna try writing some C&C fiction, so if you don't like it

Come and get me

But if u do like it (and are female)

Come and get me...

Summary: Some poor conscript is sent on a suicide mission. Gets captured C&C style.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Sasha Rushtov. Or it was. They just give us new, American names. I'm now John Anderson. It's a nice name I suppose, nice enough, but I'd like my own name back now.

I'm a mind controlled conscript. Oh, I can speak, but I can't move my own muscles. But it's ok, I've seen the side of freedom and don't want to go back to oppression. Not ever. Not even for Mother Russia. Not until she is free too.

Some other conscripts were mind controlled too, there's Jim, Bob, and Harry. We're all Andersons. They wanted us to be a family. All the Russians, as a family.

The propaganda was wrong. Americans are not pigs, war-mongerers, or capitalists. Well, they are capitalists, but its not a bad thing. After all, they took me in. With technology stolen from our battle lab.

I've heard about these people who can steal ideas, money, even give the Americans instant combat experience. Spies, detectable only by our dogs.

But, now they have our psychic technology. And they are studying another one of my friends, Fred. He's a Tesla Trooper.

Now, I'm told I'm to be transferred, to a "Tanya". I asked a GI who Tanya is, he spat in my face. But I still wondered. I asked another later. This one did not spit in my face. He told me:

"Tanya is the most special unit in our entire army. It's led by Tanya, so its name. They give her the best. Or the best they can spare. Why?"

"I've been given to her unit."

A girl, commanding a unit? Girls were not supposed to be in the army!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, Watch out, "kamerade", she's a ball-buster."

"Yes sir, I will watch out. What is your name?"

"Tommy. Tommy Bates," said Tommy. "Yours?"

"I'm John. John Anderson."

"No, your original name, from Russia" He replied.

"Sasha Rushtov."

"Well, Sasha, I'll see you around. I hope we meet again." Said Tommy.

"Me too my friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There, hope you liked it, I want some reviews. I never get any reviews.....


	2. I got told

Any ways, 3 reviews, I think. O well, 2 reviews actually, and one was a half flame. Here, have fun.

Before I got transferred, another conscript told me this:  
"They MAKE you think."  
I don't know what this means, but the guy, Tom Anderson, I think, was called up to the C.O. When I try to think about what this means, I get a headache. But if I even remember it, it throbs.  
So, in effect, I don't think about it.  
I only think when I'm off duty. When I'm on duty, I have vision like a cat, staring at anything that moves, for a long time.  
I even stalked a leaf before they asked me what I was doing. I felt embarrassed to say that I had been following a tree dropping. It was nothing like what I would've felt in my homeland. These people got me to have more emotion, the good and the bad. Freedom had ups AND downs.  
For example, you get to rant and rave about your idea, but then someone else rants about theirs, too.  
I don't rant; I still have my Russian side, telling me quiet.  
At least, I'm still Russian.  
I hope.  
Mc-Anderson.  
  
  
  
My new "comrade" was being transferred to Tanya's unit. He had to be really good at whatever he does, or they would've chosen some allied soldier.  
And he was modest too. I wonder if HE even knew what he could do.  
Anyway, I was going to see my C.O. for a new mission or new something. I didn't expect to become a:  
"Spy?"  
"Yes, you will be a new type of spy, 5 times the vision, and you're being transferred to Commander Dash.  
I heard about commander Dash. He saved the rebuilt pentagon. And he had a double working for the Soviets.  
Wow.  
"When do I leave?"  
"When ever we need Dash."  
"Isn't he..."  
"Always on a mission? Figure it out."  
So I left to catch my copter, the one that had DASH TROOPS on the side.  
On my way, I told my other friends that I was being transferred.  
"Don't go, I heard Dash uses everyone in a new way. You might be bait." Said Jim Jones, from Iowa.  
"Yeah, I heard he lets commies live when they surrender." Said his bro, Jack.  
I never understood why letting them live was a bad thing. After-all, we're compassionate humans, aren't we?  
Apparently, anything bad, was worse to my former C.O.  
"Why do I have to give that new guy 2 of my guys! I need them as many men as I can get."  
I slipped away after I had gotten my stuff from my locker, which was nice and close to the Commanders office, nice for eavesdropping on his rants to his dead daughters Barbie doll.  
Anyway I got on my copter, and I saw my "comrade" once again.  
"Sasha! What are you doing here?"  
"Transferring my friend, to Tanya's unit."  
Then it hit me, Tanya was going to defend the Golden Gate Bridge, with Dash.  
"Good news then!" I said as I smiled.

Okay, there, happy?


	3. san

Hi, I'm back at CNC writing again.

After my 'long' absence' I've decided to once again take up the fight against oppression in the communist-capitalist war.

Chapter three. "San".  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
We were going just fine, over the soviet-held ruins of San Francisco, when we accidentally went over a large group of patrolling flak troopers.

We lost all 3 of the Nighthawks carrying the engineers. They gave a good fight though, shooting the flak troopers, then smooshing them.

Thank god we still had my chopper, the special ops one.

Even if I didn't know most of the others in there.

I saw an engineer, my friend, a guy with a long gun and yellow camouflage, and a girl.

I'm guessing she was Tanya. She did have the 'take-no-prisoners/ask-no-questions' look, and the dual guns. And she kept staring kind of hatefully at me.

I guess its cause I fought against her.

I was going to say sorry when we we're forced to land.

At least we weren't shot down. Like the group of helicopters in front of us.

20 GIs, all gone, in a moment. Because of a HUGE black cloud of exploding flak.

We landed, with the 2 other copters full of GIs behind us.

"Well, isn't this just great! Now, we have to walk in addition to avoiding patrols. Even Tanya can't take out tanks!" said a panic stricken GI.

Most agreed with him.

The only ones NOT willing to go give up were Tanya, my friend, the sniper, and me.

And since Tanya outranked pretty much everyone, we voted her leader.

So, the sniper went first, because of his long vision, then Tanya, to keep him covered from surprises. Then my friend, the spy. And the engineer was a must, so the 10 GIs protected him. I brought up the rear.

We only saw conscripts and dogs.

No tesla anything, no tanks, no buildings.

After all the walking around, we finally found the bridge, which had a huge amount of pillboxes and prism towers.

"I'm sorry sir, I know we were to come by helicopter, and with more people, but most of it was shot down. And we sent the last 3 helicopters back." Said Tanya.

Our command showing-colors-turned from light blue to blue.

And our engineer was put to work repairing the very, very, very long bridge.

My friend met more spies, who told him the tricks of the trade.

Tanya kept bossing around poor GIs and eyeing a few.

The original GIs were bunkered down with the majority of their kind at the front, ready to repel any sort of invasion.

The sniper joined one of his brothers-at-arms from England, a bit behind the GIs.

A battle lab was erected.

Then I remembered there were no buildings. Ithought I should tell the commander that we had seen none.

"Uh, Dash, sir?"

"Yes, my new soldier?"

"I thought you might like some intel."

"What is it?"

"We didn't see any buildings from section 30 to here sir."

"Ahh, good, this will make my job much easier." He said to me.

A minute later, I saw a Prism Tank roll out of the War Factory.

Followed by another one. And another. And another. Yet another.

And 45 more.

Dash split them into 2 groups, on to cover the north half, one to cover the south half.

Cover it all in Dash's light.

But, before he sent them, he made a Nighthawk and 5 engineers.

"Just in case you find any buildings." he said, and i could feel him eyeing me from his super-satilite

And off the Prism Tanks went.

And they looked so polite, letting each other go first.

Not like Rhino tanks, who seemed to push and shove, and then turn helplessly when stuck.

They wasted all the infantry, no tanks, and they found a barracks, a war factory, a Battle Lab, a radar dome, and an old, very-damaged construction yard.

No power plants or sentry guns, so it was easy to take over with the 5 engineers.

So, I laid back and waited for my call.

Which didn't come in this fight.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that was chapter three.

Even I don't know what his weird ability is.

I just go with the flow.

I get to read my own writing …… as an alpha reader-thingy.

Till next time, I'm dash, commanding 600 GIs to destroy a limousine.


End file.
